Going Home With Warrick Aftermath of Grave Danger
by MedicWarrickLvr
Summary: This is just a thought I had to put on paper. What a typical evening might be like once Warrick leaves work and goes home post Grave Danger.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just my interpretation of his Grams. If you can figure a way for me to have Warrick though, I'll be glad to take it…….

Authors notes: This takes place about a month after Grave Danger. Just the possibility of a typical night with Warrick dealing with it. Just a thought that I decided to put on paper. I don't think there will be any further chapters, just had to vent my thoughts of what an evening might be like while still struggling and tired from lots of overtime.

_**Going Home With Warrick – Aftermath of Grave Danger**_

Warrick walks in and throws his keys on table. He doesn't remember how long it has been since he's been this bone tired. Maybe the night Nick was buried alive. He didn't think they'd ever get to him in time. Then when Grissom told him to back out and leave Nick. He thought he would lose his mind. Warrick shakes his head as he tries to push that night to the back of his memory. He fights day and night to keep it out of his mind. It's still hard to think about and it has been over a month. He still hates to go to sleep because so many nights it shadows his dreams.

He can't imagine what Nick is going through. Warrick ponders on the fact that he and Nick don't talk about it much. The one night they did, they drank and drank and finally when they were both numb to the pain, or so they thought, they talked about it and when they did, they cried. Tears flowed uncontrollably for what seemed like hours. They hugged each other and cried some more. Warrick knows that Nick is still seeing a counselor. Grissom has told Warrick several times that he needs to do the same, but Warrick isn't about all the counseling. He went to see his Grams the week after it happened and she held him while he cried. Grams was the best counselor there was and he didn't intend to let anyone else see him cry.

He and Catherine have talked about it a couple of times. She cries at the drop of a hat about it and he can contain his own emotions by comforting her. This nightmare seems like it is never going to end. He knows that even tonight, he should call and check on her.

He hits the play button on his answering machine:

_Message 1: _

_Rick, this is Tina. I know that all of this with your co-worker has been hard and I know you said you needed some space. I miss you baby. Please call me and let's just go out and do something. Let me make you feel better._

Warrick hits the delete button and thinks he really shouldn't get so ticked off. He wants to scream at the machine that "HIS NAME IS NICK!" and shout at her that he's not just a co-worker, he's a friend. He never returns Tina's calls anymore and every time he hears her voice, he knows he just can't call her. She has no clue what this is all about and she just tries to console and it is completely irritating.

_Message 2: Hi honey, it's Grams. You know how I hate this modern machinery. I haven't heard from you this week and wanted to check on you and how your friends are doing. How's your friend, Nicky? You have another day grace period to call me back, son, or I'm coming over to sit at your house until you come home. And you know how you hate me driving at night. I love you sweetheart and I just want to know you are OK. And Warrick………….when you're feeling down, sit down and play your piano. Let your music provide a healing balm._

Warrick hits delete a little more slowly this time and smiles and shakes his head. Of all the rough times in his childhood, Grams has ever been the source of strength. She's been the rock that was immovable. He makes a mental note to call her later.

_Message 3: Hi Warrick! It's Lindsey Willows. I guess I didn't have to say Willows because I'm the only Lindsey you know right? So anyway………I'm selling this stuff for school and Mom says I have to make the phone calls myself so I am calling and asking you if you will buy something from me. Call me back and if you will buy something, Mom can bring it to work for you to look at. If you don't call me back, then she won't bring it OK? See you later! Bye!_

Warrick smiling even bigger as he hits delete and wonders if that little girl could talk any faster! He barely followed her. He decides to get something to drink and then return her phone call. He grins to himself at Cath playing tough Mom and getting Lindsey to sell stuff herself. He admires Catherine for doing such a good job as a single Mom. Even though it hasn't been too horribly long since Eddie died, Cath was pretty much doing it all herself anyway.

Warrick goes to the fridge, grabs a diet Coke and walks over to the sofa and plops down. He would like something much stronger than the coke, but knows that isn't going to solve anything and sure won't make the pain go away. He is still so angry at what happened to Nick. Every time a door slams and Nick jumps, Warrick could just scream. Every time Warrick calls Nick and Nick doesn't answer his phone immediately, he panics until he can reach him. Warrick wonders if that will ever cease. He feels so out of control.

Warrick broods for a few minutes more and decides he had better call Grams before she goes to bed. He dials her number and waits for her to answer.

Grams: Hello?

Warrick: Hiya Gorgeous.

Grams: Hello to you too, handsome. Didn't realize you liked my faded gold terra cotta robe so much.

Warrick: (laughing) Grams do you even still have that thing? I think you had that when I was born!

Grams: Have it? I'm wearing it and I got it when you were 3 years old thank you very much. How are you, son?

Warrick: Tired to the bone, Grams. But I'm doin' OK.

Grams: Do you think all this overtime is going to make the pain go away?

Warrick: No ma'am, but it keeps me too busy to think about it for a time.

Grams: Aw, baby……….you have to just give yourself time to heal. You almost lost your friend in a tragic way and felt helpless. Now he's OK, but he's dealing with the aftermath. You are even more frustrated because you are still helpless. Time will heal the wounds, Warrick. Nothing but time.

Warrick: Thank you Grams. You always understand.

Grams: I know you sometimes better than you know yourself. I also sat at your bedside many nights and watched you sleep. I prayed over you for safety (her voice cracks) and begged God to help you make wise choices. I never want to see you hurting. But life happens and you'll hurt. This won't be the last time.

(Warrick pushes his fingers into his tightly closed eyes, willing the tears to not fall.)

Warrick: Enough about me Grams. How are you?

Grams: I'm OK sweetie. Do you know what I need? Do you remember what we used to sing when you went to bed at night?

Warrick: Oh no Grams…………not tonight.

Grams: Come on Warrick. I need to hear it and you need to be playing. Do it for me. It's a night to reminisce.

Warrick: (Sighing deeply) Ok Grams……..hold on.

Warrick picks up the base of the phone dragging it with him and walks to the piano and sits down. He is already fighting tears. He puts Grams on speakerphone and asks her if she can hear him.

Grams: I'm here son.

Warrick puts his hands on the keys and plays an introduction. The hilarity of it would be great if not for the lump in his throat. He smiles and begins to sing,

"_Jesus loves me this I know, for the Bible tells me so. Little ones to Him belong, they are weak but He is strong."_

Warrick: Grams! You're not singing! (He keeps playing lightly)

Grams: (crying) I was just thinking about how deep and lovely your voice is now, with a hint of soul. When we used to sing that, you had such a tiny voice.

Warrick: (struggling not to lose it) Yeah. I grew up Grams. But the deal was that we always sang this together. So let's sing it. We'll pick up with the chorus.

_(Both voices join together) Yes, Jesus loves me. Yes, Jesus loves me. Yes, Jesus loves me. The Bible tells me so."_

Warrick and Grams sang through the song twice more and by the time they finished, both were smiling.

Grams: Goodnight Warrick. I love you.

Warrick: I love you too, Grams. Call me if you need me.

Grams: You do the same. Come over this weekend and I'll fry up some chicken.

Warrick: You've got a deal! Bye Grams.

Warrick hits the button to hang up the phone. He sits there for a moment wondering if his CSI crew would laugh at him for singing a child's song and playing the piano with his grandmother on the speakerphone. He continues playing various music as he realizes that he doesn't care what they think. The memories of his childhood were often dark, but singing "Jesus Loves Me" when going to bed at night with Grams at his bedside had always been a safe haven. She knew that tonight he needed to go back to that safe haven. And she knew how to get him there.

Warrick looks at the clock and remembers he still needs to call Lindsey back. He closes the piano cover and dials the phone again.

Catherine: Hello?

Warrick: Hey Cath. I'm returning a call to your daughter.

Catherine: Ah, she's trying to sell you something huh?

Warrick: Yeah, well don't tell her that she could sell me swampland in the Rocky Mountains and I'd buy it.

Catherine: You're such a sucker for the women.

Warrick: Yeah, especially the blonde Willows women.

Catherine: (laughing) Haaaaaaa Haaaaaaaa. I'll get Lindsey.

Warrick: Cath, wait.

Catherine: Yeah?

Warrick: How are you doing?

Catherine: Well, about the same as I was when I left you about 2 hours ago.

Warrick: Come on Cath. You know what I mean. Don't blow me off. I'm being for real.

Cath: (sighs) I'm Ok………..as long as I don't go to sleep. I keep dreaming the same dream over and over.

Warrick: Yeah, I know. Me too. I talked to Grams earlier and she said time will heal the wounds. Sounds pretty easy huh?

Cath: Your grandmother is a smart woman. I'm sure she's right. We just have to get through one day at a time.

Warrick: You know I'm here, if you need me.

Catherine: Right back at ya. Let me get Lindsey. Take care.

Warrick: You too, Cath.

(Lindsey gets on the phone)

Lindsey: Hey Warrick! Do you want to buy some candles? Or some candy? I'm selling this stuff to get more computers at school.

Warrick: (laughing at her energy) Sure, I'll buy something! Tell your Mom to pick out something from each page that she likes. That's what I want. And tell her to pick out a nice candle for my Grams.

Lindsey: Wow! Cool! You want all of that? (She turns to tell Catherine.)

Warrick: Sure! It sounds like a worthy cause. Tell your Mom to give me the total and call me when it comes in and I'll come pick it up from you.

Lindsey: Thanks Warrick! You are cooler than dirt!

Warrick: (laughs out loud.) Thanks……….I think.

Lindsey: I've got to go take a bath. Mom wants to talk to you again.

Warrick: Bye Linds, take care sweetie.

Lindsey: Bye! Catch ya later! (hands the phone back to Catherine.)

Catherine: One from each page that I like? Are you insane? There are like 5 pages of stuff.

Warrick: So enjoy shopping………on me. When will you ever hear that again?

Catherine: You really don't have to do that Warrick.

Warrick: I told you. It's my weak spot for the Willows women.

Catherine: You're such a flirt Mr. Bad Boy Brown.

Warrick: You haven't seen me flirt yet, I may have to step that up too.

Catherine: (smiling) Good night Warrick.

Warrick: (smiling as well) Good night Cath.

Warrick hangs up the phone and reaches for his now warm Diet Coke. Maybe he could actually sleep tonight. Grams making him play and sing and then the banter with Lindsey and Catherine. He is feeling better than he has in days. He thinks maybe he should call Cath more often, but wonders how that will go over. Something new to think about though, and much more pleasant than the nightmares. Grams was right………….one day at a time will heal.


End file.
